Stanier
The Vapid Stanier (also known as Fleet Sedan) is a four-door, full-size sedan found in Grand Theft Auto V. In Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes, the vehicle appears only as a Police Cruiser and Taxi. There are two different models of Stanier in the HD Universe. Overview The Stanier is based primarily on the Ford Crown Victoria. The Crown Victoria is a popular vehicle for police and taxi applications for its performance and durability due to its body-on-frame construction, rear wheel drive layout, and V8 powertrain. However, the Stanier also bears a large resemblance to the Mercury Grand Marquis, due to sharing similar headlights and grille. While GTA IV only had the 1st generation Stanier, two versions, can be seen in GTA V. Regardless of their setbacks, both generations of the Stanier live up to their inspirations' reliability. 1st Generation (GTA IV) .]] Regardless of its application, the Vapid Stanier features a front pushbar, CB radio equipment, and black wheels with chrome centercaps. Law enforcement models additionally have a police computer, roof-mounted lightbars, and a spotlight mounted on the driver's side. The taxi variants have a rear pushbar, fare meter, taxi lights and markers, and a hood-mounted taxi medallion; some taxis may also have roof-mounted advertising. The taxi version of the Stanier is simply called the Taxi, while the police vehicle is called the Police Cruiser, to separate it from the Police Patrol (a modified Merit). 1st Generation (GTA V) 1st generation Stanier models from GTA IV can be seen as civilian units in GTA V, albeit with the odd details of unpainted B pillars from GTA IV. 2nd Generation (GTA V) .]] The updated Stanier features a commercial model, which is the basis of the Police Cruiser, Taxi, Sheriff's Cruiser and Unmarked Cruiser. This variant is based on the 1998-2011 model of the Crown Victoria but the front end of the vehicle shares a resemblance of the seventh-gen Chevy Impala. Civilian versions of the newer Stanier are not in GTA V. Compared to the first generation, this unit is more square in shape then the more bulbous 1st generation Stanier, yet bigger than it. All of these models have a small "Police Cruiser" badge on the right side of the rear, below the taillight. This corresponds to Ford's real-world "Police Interceptor" package. Performance GTA IV The Stanier is powered by a 4.6L V8, coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in a RWD layout. Acceleration is good, and the top speed is above average and its braking and suspension are very good. It has a low rev limit, which can be felt at higher rpms. Also, the engine feels as if it runs out of steam before the transmission switches gear. It has a higher top speed than its Declasse- branded competitor (Merit). The car's weakness lies in its poor suspension, as the car experiences incredible amounts of body roll and has a tendency to oversteer off throttle. Stability is average at high speeds, but due to its very soft suspension the car does wallow and float about quite a bit. The car does appear to have some decent tires on it, however, which does help with improving the handling quality, if only just a bit. Crash deformation is also average, and the suspension does not take very long to start meandering one way or the other. The engine is not fragile, but is certainly not the toughest to destroy in the game, although it fares better than the Police Buffalo. In GTA V, the car retains its qualities from GTA IV. It has the acceleration qualities which match and seems to even exceed that of its successor, the second generation Stanier, as the car is the police version from GTA IV - the taxi version of the aforementioned game had matching specs, but did not accelerate as quickly. It has an above average top speed, sourced from the 4.6L V8 it had kept from GTA IV. Strangely, the engine sound has changed. Its handling remains well, and is vastly improved, with GTA V's revised physics and driving mechanics. Due to it's RWD powertrain, the car is also able to powerslide into corners readily. Because of its retained feature of police suspension, the Stainer has one of the best handling characterstics of all the sedans in the game, and is very consistent. Inheritly, the Stanier's performance in crashes remains stellar - being able to take multiple direct hits to the chassis, powertrain, and suspension without failure, likely because Rockstar wanted to emulate the real Crown Victoria's safety record and collision endurance capabilities. For the $10,000 purchase price in GTA Online, the 1st generation sedan is a good choice for those who want a no - nonsense, direct, capable, and yet affordable sedan. Notable Owners *Harvey Molina Locations GTA V *Spawns rarely, at the morning (between 8am and 11am), in Strawberry District. *Spawns commonly in Strawberry and Rockford Hills in GTA Online. Gallery Taxi-GTA4-Vapid-rear.jpg|1st generation variant of the Stanier in taxi trim. LCPD POLICE.jpg|LCPD Vapid Stanier, 1st generation. PoliceCruiser-GTAV-Front-Stanier.png|LSPD Police Cruiser, 2nd generation Stanier. SheriffCruiser-GTAV-Front.png|Los Santos County Sheriff Cruiser, 2nd generation Stanier. UnmarkedCruiser-GTAV-Front.png|Unmarked Cruiser. Taxi-GTAV-Front.png|2nd generation Stanier taxi. Ajmvapidstanierpdfrontandback.jpg|LSPD Stanier, front and back. Ajmvapidcruisergtavinterior.jpg|Interior of a 2nd gen Stanier. VapidStanier-GTAV-Front.png|Stanier in GTA V. Staniercop.jpg|A peek into the 1st gen Stanier's interior. Here, we can see the face of a black/white LCPD computer without a computer to actually display on. Stainer,Vapid.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V Trivia *Being the civilian variant of the taxi and police car, the Stanier is clearly GTA V's continuation of the 3D Universe rendition of the Premier, previously seen in GTA San Andreas and as a beta vehicle in Liberty City Stories. *The vehicle comes in two versions. A model that features bumpers that are of the same color with the car`s body and a model that has black bumpers. *The Stanier is not named in GTA IV. It is simply called whatever rendition it is (Police Cruiser, Taxi, etc.). As such, the technical first appearence of the Stanier is in GTA V. *This car effectively replace the Dundreary Admiral from GTA IV. *The dashboard on the Civilan version is the same as the Police version in GTA IV you can see a computer screen. *Similar to the Gresley in GTA V, the Stanier could be named after a famous locomotive engineer, William Stanier, who was best known for his designs for the London, Midland and Scottish Railway. *Blowing up the tyres of the Stanier will show invisible rims. *The vehicle's interior shows an LCPD police screen, hinting that the model is reused from GTA IV. *It is stated in the Southernsanandreassuperautos.com description that the Stanier's rear fuel tank exploded when hit in the back. This is a reference to how the real Crown Victoria had problems with its fuel tank during rear crashes. **However, the player does not experience such problems when they crash the Stanier. This may have been for gameplay reasons. **Also, the website's description references the Crown Victoria's widespread popularity from the 1990s to the present day. *In both games the car has appeared in, the Stanier is among some of the most reliable sedans available. Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes